piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirts (female)
Available at Select Tailors F_Burlap_Blouse.jpg|link=Burlap Blouse|Port Royal F_Boarding_Blouse.jpg|link=Boarding Blouse|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, PDF/ Las Pulgas F_Dark_Cloud_Blouse.jpg|link=Dark Cloud Blouse|Port Royal, Cuba F_Dark_Water_Blouse.jpg|link=Dark Water Blouse|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, PDF/ Las Pulgas F_Day_Dream_Blouse.jpg|link=Day Dream Blouse|Padres Del Fuego, PDF/ Las Pulgas F_Dingy_Blouse.jpg|link=Dingy Blouse|Port Royal F_Dingy_Puff_Blouse.jpg|link=Dingy Puff Blouse|Port Royal, Tortuga F_Dingy_Top.jpg|link=Dingy Top|Port Royal, Cuba F_Flapped_Puff_Blouse.jpg|link=Flapped Puff Blouse|Tortuga F_Frilly_Blouse.jpg|link=Frilly Blouse|Port Royal, Tortuga F_Garden_Blouse.jpg|link=Garden Blouse|Cuba F_High_Seas_Blouse.jpg|link=High Seas Blouse|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, PDF/ Las Pulgas F Morning_Blouse.jpg|link=Morning Blouse|Padres Del Fuego, PDF/ Las Pulgas F_Musketeer_Blouse.jpg|link=Musketeer Blouse|Tortuga F_Opera_Blouse.jpg|link=Opera Blouse|Tortuga F_Panel_Top.jpg|link=Panel Top|Cuba F_Riding_Blouse.jpg|link=Riding Blouse|Cuba F_Rough_Water_Blouse.jpg|link=Rough Water Blouse|Tortuga F_Skull_Broach_Top.jpg|link=Skull Broach Top|Port Royal, Tortuga F_Tailored_Puffy_Shirt.jpg|link=Tailored Puffy Shirt|Padres Del Fuego, PDF/ Las Pulgas Teacher's Blouse.jpg|link=Teacher's Blouse|Tortuga F_Trimmed_Blouse.jpg|link=Trimmed Blouse|Port Royal F_Woodland_Top.jpg|link=Woodland Top|Port Royal Festival_Blouse.jpg|link=Festival Blouse|Secret Trading Outpost Multiple Color Variations Available The following styles can be found in a wide variety of colours from select Tailors. Unique and usually much brighter colours of these items can only be found in loot drops. F_Cotton_Blouse.jpg|Cotton Blouse F_Cotton_Puff_Blouse_variations.jpg|Cotton Puff Blouse F_Cotton_Top_variations.jpg|Cotton Top F_Fine_Puffy_Shirt_variations.jpg|Fine Puffy Shirt F_Ruffle_Shirt_variations.jpg|Ruffle Shirt F_stitched_blouse_variations.jpg|Stitched Blouse F_Swashbuckler_Top_variations.jpg|Swashbuckler Top Peddlers Shirts Peddlers will have for each month a special outfit, but for some events too. Usually these outfits contain a hat too. They can be found in Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba. Don't hesitate, if you want go and buy quick because an outfit stays only two months. Autum Blouse.PNG|Spanish Adventurer Bctop.png|Barbary Corsair BaronShirtF.png|Barony PeddlerSeptShirtF.png|Capt. Black Diplomat blouse.jpg|The Diplomat Embroidered Blouse.jpg|Treasure Hunter Festival Blouse Gold Trim.jpg|Merchant Voyager FrenchAssassin5.jpg|French Assassin Guy Fawkes Shirt Female.JPG|Spanish Conquistador Halloween B..JPG|Raven's Cove Mercenary New Year's Eve Blouse.jpg|Royal Commodore Scourgetop.png|Scourge of the Seas 2012JulyShirtF.jpg|Snapdragon Spring Blouse.jpg|Town Mayor's Outfit Summer Solstice Blouse.jpg|French Fencer T.b.- Peddler Sept..JPG|Pilgrim Explorer Peddler Holiday Shirts Peddlers usually sell special outfits during certain Holidays. These usually stay in stock shorter than normal Peddler sets, sometimes they aren't every out for more than 2 days. They usually recur every year with their corresponding Holiday Event. F Mardi Gras Blouse.jpg|Mardi Gras Princeblouse.png|Father's Day St. Patrick's Blouse.jpg|St. Patrick's Day F Valentine's Day Blouse.jpg|Valentine's Day Winter Festival Blouse.jpg|Christmas Peddler Special Event Shirts Peddlers sometimes sell outfits during special events in the game, or just as a surprise. These outfits are usually out for a very short time, sometimes not even more than 3 days! Sshtop.png|Sea Serpent Loot Only Shirts These shirts can only be found in loot and can sometimes be as hard to find as a famed or legendary item. F Court Blouse.jpg| Resale of 60 gold Fleur Blouse.jpg| Resale of 10 gold Tavern Blouse.jpg| Resale of 25 gold Quest Clothing These items can only be obtained through completion of certain quests. Recruittop.jpg| Resale of 25 gold Pirate Life Plain Travelers Top.jpg| Resale of 25 gold Clothing Fit for a Pirate Shirt.jpg| Resale of 60 gold Adoria's Family Discontinued Shirts F_Burlap_Blouse_red.jpg|Red Burlap Blouse F_DarkCloudBlouse.jpg|Turquoise Cloud Blouse F_Dark_Cloud_Blouse_purple.jpg|Purple Cloud Blouse D. Brown Dingy Blouse.JPG|Dark Brown Dingy Blouse OldSepShirtF.png|Plain Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgreyblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Grey Blue Blouse White Ruff Greyblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Grey Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightblueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Blueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkblueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightyellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Yellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkyellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgrenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgreenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkgreenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Brownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightbrownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkbrownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Pinkblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Pink Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightredblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Red Blue Blouse White Ruff Redblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Red Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightpurpleblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightpurpleblueblousewhiteruff2.PNG|Light Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff Purpleblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff Category:Clothing